


All I want for Christmas Is You

by MakarCallum (Meero94)



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/MakarCallum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the group decorates a tree, Tamara is great, Call and Aaron are oblivious, Jasper is sneaky, and there is Mistletoe involved. Exactly in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is yet another proof of my creativity. I don't need to tell you where it comes from, but if you're not familiar with Christmas songs then just look up the title!! Happy holidays, everyone, and enjoy <3
> 
> P.S; My headcanon is that Aaron is 6"1 ft tall (182.8 cm) and Call is 5"7 ft (152.4 cm), and they're both seventeen in this fic.

**❆** **❄** **22nd** **❄** **❆**

The room looked like something straight out of a salesperson's nightmare. There were boxes strewn across the floor, decorations discarded all over the place, and no less than three trays of cookies placed on various pieces of furniture. Call blinked twice then fixed his eyes on the Christmas tree propped against the wall, and the young Mage currently eyeing it with disdain.

“Tamara,” Call started carefully, finally stepping into their common room while eyeing the mess on the floor. “What is all this? What’s going on?”

“It’s Christmas,” Tamara said without turning, as if that answered any of his questions and explained the clutter on the floor.

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Call stated, a grimace coloring his voice as he navigated the death trap that was currently their common room floor. “And this doesn’t look anything like Christmas. It looks like the fastest way to break someone’s neck.”

“It would look like Christmas if you’d come over here and help me put up the tree,” Tamara shot back, finally turning around to give him a stern glare. A few years back the effect of her glares would have been scary, but now that they were seventeen and she had a couple of inches on him in height -something he’d never stop being bitter about- the effect was outright terrifying.

“Christmas isn’t for another three days,” Call tried out the last argument in fashionable stubbornness, hoping that he could put this off as long as possible. He had been training with Aaron for the past few hours, and his body ached from the combination of cold, long hours, and using magic.

“And this is the first Christmas where we’re all at the Magisterium to celebrate together,” Tamara shrugged, muttering something under her breath so that the boxes flew up and rearranged themselves around the tree. “Besides,” She hesitated for a second then continued, “I’m pretty sure this will be Aaron’s first proper Christmas ever.”

Call’s stomach clenched as he took that in. Aaron tended to spend his summers with either Tamara or Call, but his Winter Holidays were often spent at the Magisterium or whatever foster home he returned to that year. Call suddenly felt guilt and sadness eating away at him. The mere thought of Aaron alone for the holidays made his heart clench, and despite not wanting to dwell on the  _why,_ he still wanted to do something for his bestfriend.

“What do you want me to do?” Call asked, his tiredness now forgotten. 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅  

An hour later Call and Tamara had most of the room sorted, with the stockings neatly hung on the fireplace, the tree stood proud in a warm corner, and the boxes of decorations and Christmas lights ready to be tackled. All that was missing was Aaron -and the cookies Tamara hid from Call’s view.

“For the last time, you can’t have the cookies till Christmas day,” Tamara argued, rummaging through the boxes for something.

“They’ll grow stale,” Call grumbled back, tapping impatiently against his aching leg. He hated the cold weather with a fiery passion.

“They’re magicked, and Jasper will kill you if you ruin them. He worked too hard on-” Tamara shut her mouth with a snap, eyes growing wide as she realized what she had just said.

“You’re telling me,” Call straightened up in his seat, tone delighted. “That Jasper De Winter _baked us cookies_?”

 “I’m telling you nothing!” Tamara shook her head, cheeks slightly flushing. Call started grinning. This was good. No, this was  _great_. A Christmas miracle, no less. There were few things Call liked more than pestering Jasper.

Just as Call opened his mouth to demand more details, Aaron walked into the room, followed by Jasper, and effectively cut off Call’s train of thought.

“What’s all this?” Aaron asked with a grin. His cheeks were still flushed with the cold weather outside, his hair messy from the wind, and Call wanted nothing more than to reach out and brush the stray locks off of Aaron’s forehead. He shrugged instead, and waved towards the tree.

“Tamara thought it’d be nice if we all celebrate Christmas together, so we’re celebrating Christmas together,” Call said and caught the excited look that was starting to form on Aaron’s face. He felt his own lips twitching into an answering smile. “We’ve been waiting for you so we could decorate the tree.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Jasper asked, giving the three of them a measuring look.

“Well,” Call smirked, ready to bring up Jasper’s baking skills, but Tamara seemed to catch on to what he wanted to say and interrupted quickly.

“Come on, now that everyone is here. Let’s start!” She clapped her hands once, then started pointing out boxes and stating which ones contained what items. Call let out a sigh and moved to stand next to Aaron, then proceeded to watch in awed amusement as Aaron nodded eagerly and helped empty the boxes into neat piles of baubles and lights.

The tree was huge -at least twice Call’s size, although that wasn’t a hard feat to achieve- and it took the better part of their evening to decorate it. 

Between stringing up lights and hanging baubles, Call threw occasional glances at Aaron and felt his chest tightening each time he caught sight of Aaron’s lips curled up in excitement. Aaron always looked good, with his quick smiles and kind eyes, but he looked especially great with a content grin on his face and some tinsel caught in his blond hair.

“You’ve got something there,” Call muttered when he was stood next to Aaron, close enough to be heard over the stupid Christmas music, while both of them contemplated where to hang the tiny bells. He pointed towards Aaron’s hair, and watched in fascination as the other boy flushed and swatted at his fringe.

“Is it dirt? It was pretty windy outside and we practiced in the forest, after you left.” Aaron brushed at his hair but the effort was futile. The piece of tinsel continued to wink mockingly at Call, dark green against Aaron’s golden locks.

“Nope, just tinsel. You’re getting it more tangled, you goof,” Call grinned, the fondness clear in his voice.

“Fine, you get it then.” Aaron sighed and ducked his head down for Call to reach. 

Call bit his lower lip and brushed careful fingers through Aaron’s hair; keeping his touch light and quick as to not give anything away.

“All clear,” Call murmured once the offending piece of tinsel was gone. Aaron’s cheeks were still flushed when he straightened up, probably from embarrassment, and he gave Call a warm smile then went back to hanging decorations.

From the other side of the tree, Jasper and Tamara respectively gave Call a smirk and a knowing look. Both of which he chose to ignore. 

Call threw another glance at Aaron and suppressed a sigh. He tied his own bell to the tree, thinking that this was going to be a very long night.

❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅  

 **❆** **❄** **23rd** **❄** **❆**

“It’s Christmas Eve Eve,” Aaron said cheerfully, his hands tapping a quick rhythm against his History of Magic book. 

“There’s no such thing as Christmas Eve Eve,” Call muttered because he was holding his own copy of the same book, and his research paper wasn’t even close to finished. Didn’t teachers understand the point of being on a break?

“’Course there is,” Aaron fixed Call with a teasing grin, his eyes sparkling when Call mock scowled at him. “It’s tonight.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Call sighed, but they both knew he was fighting back a smile.

“I’m happy,” Aaron admitted quietly, sending Call a soft smile that made his insides melt. “Thank you for doing all this.”

“It was Tamara’s idea.” Call shrugged, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment.

“You helped,” Aaron said, voice soft and full of an emotion Call couldn’t identify. They were silent for a moment and then; “Merry Christmas Eve Eve,” Aaron nudged him, causing Call to give up the fight and let out a snort of laughter. Aaron laughed along, looking too pleased with himself.

“Dork,” Call said to Aaron, the effect completely ruined by the laughter in his voice. 

They both went back to their homework with small smiles on their faces.

❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅  

 **❆** **❄** **24th** **❄** **❆**

“Almost Christmas,” Tamara mused from where she sat next to the fireplace. Call gave her a quick look then went back to playing with Havoc.

“I’m aware,” He answered shortly. He was still mad at her for tricking him into promising to wear a Christmas sweater the following day. Callum Hunt did a lot of stupid things, but bad fashion choices weren’t any of those. He had a great wardrobe that consisted of nice leather jackets, some hoodies, and band t-shirts. Ugly sweaters were Aaron’s division, not his. Said sweaters looked remarkably adorable on Aaron, of course, but Call doubted they’d look as endearing on him.

“Well, you know what comes with Christmas?” Jasper asked from where he sat next to Tamara, his innocent tone causing Call to look up and narrow his eyes at him.

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me.” Call stated, sounding snappish and petulant to his own ears. 

“Presents and  _Mistletoe,”_ Jasper smirked, looking like the world’s smuggest bastard.

“If you’re waiting for me to kiss you, De Winter,” Call rolled his eyes, “Then I’ll have you know, I’d rather be swallowed by a Chaos Elemental instead.” 

“Not me, you imbecile,” Jasper hissed, his teeth bared in a sharp smile. Call hated to admit it, but in the past few years he and Jasper grew a begrudging friendship, and riling up the other boy was always fun. “I meant Stewart.”

Call spluttered and threw an alarmed look around the room, as if Aaron would be summoned by the mere mention of his last name. Tamara elbowed Jasper then gave Call a pitying look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Call gritted out, his fingers fisted in Havoc’s fur. He knew that his cheeks were burning, and judging by the smirk on Jasper’s face the fact didn’t go unnoticed by the other boy.

“Sure you don’t,” Jasper said.

“No mistletoe,” Call warned. He would be damned if he were to finally kiss Aaron, only to have that kiss be a one-time thing due to a stupid tradition.

 He didn’t just want to kiss Aaron; he wanted to hold his hand, and run his fingers through his hair, and call him his  _boyfriend_. He loved Aaron so much it hurt. Mistletoe wouldn’t be able to give him what he really wanted.

 “Sure,” Jasper said easily, but his eyes still held mischief, and seeing Tamara’s worried glance between the two boys didn’t boost Call’s confidence any.

“Jasper,” Call said slowly. “No. Mistletoe.” 

“Aha,” Jasper hummed and went back to the book he was reading. Call’s mistrustful scowl deepened, but he couldn’t say anything more as Aaron walked into the room and flopped on the couch next to him.

“What did I miss?” Aaron questioned, his eyes flicking between Call’s frown and Jasper’s satisfied smirk.

“It’s almost Christmas,” Jasper sang, his smirk directed at Call. 

Call had to resist the urge to magic Jasper’s book into knocking the smug smile off of his face. Aaron threw Call a curious look but didn’t ask any more questions, opting instead to press his arm against Call’s shoulder and speak to him about the new training plan Master Rufus had for the two Makars. 

Call allowed Aaron’s voice to wash over him, and soon he was calm enough to smile and forget about tomorrow and the threat of mistletoe. 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅  

 **❆** **❄** **25th** **❄** **❆**

Call should have known better than to trust anything Jasper said.

The day had started out alright, aside from the hideous Christmas sweaters they were all wearing; the four teenagers had woken up early, exchanged gifts under the tree, and had some cookies -the only good thing Jasper ever did- then proceeded to play board games.

At some point Tamara had suggested getting hot drinks, and Jasper said that since he baked and Tamara had planned the entire day, it was up to Call and Aaron to take care of the hot chocolate. He had then helpfully added that one of the remaining boxes had pre-made cocoa in it and some marshmallows. Aaron nudged Call to get up, and they both made their way towards the two boxes hidden near the far end of the room.

Aaron got their first, rummaging through the first box and coming up with a bunch of sweaters. He showed them to Call with a laugh.

“I can’t believe that none of you want the sweaters Mrs. Rajavi sent us,” Aaron grinned, arranging the sweaters back into place. “They all look great.”

“Maybe they do on you, because your usual attire isn’t any better,” Call shrugged, looking down at his own ugly sweater with disdain and moving towards the second box. “But even you have to admit that these are awful.”

“I think they look cu-” Aaron started then cut himself off mid-sentence. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks were starting to turn a soft shade of pink.

“Aaron?” Call questioned, his tone worried. He let go of the bags of marshmallows he was holding and stood up slowly, his eyes still fixed on his bestfriend.

“Um,” Aaron bit down at his lip, rubbed the back of his neck, and then dropped his hands to toy with the hem of his sweater. He gave Call a small nervous smile then pointed above his head and said; “Look up.”

Floating in the air, a few inches above Call’s head, was a string of  _mistletoe_.

Call was going to murder Jasper for this. Slowly.

“Oh. That’s –” Call stuttered out and ran a trembling hand through his hair. He wanted more than anything to kiss Aaron, but now the feelings he refused to acknowledge for the past few years were descending on him all at once, and he realized that he had a decision to make. 

He could either play this off as a joke; kiss Aaron’s cheek, laugh about it a little, and let it be. Or he could  _kiss Aaron_ properly and tell the other boy how he really felt afterwards. It was a split second decision, and it was the easiest one Call had ever made. 

He took a step towards Aaron, the mistletoe floating with him, and tilted his head back to take a better look at the taller boy. Aaron’s eyes were fixed on Call’s face, his gaze intense and searching despite his flushed cheeks. His eyes seemed to plead with Call, and the latter finally understood that they were on the same page. Aaron wanted to kiss him too. Aaron might actually  _like_ him.

Call took in a deep breath. Call said the words he had been thinking around Aaron for years. He said: “I want to kiss you,” Then hurriedly added, “If you want me to. It’s alright if you don’t want to though, I understa-” but the rest of his words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. 

Aaron Stewart, Call’s bestfriend and the Magisterium’s great Makar, was suddenly kissing him.  _Aaron was kissing him._ Call closed his eyes and kissed back.

It was a very chaste kiss, a press of warm lips against his own, and the feel of Aaron’s arms wrapped around his waist. Call ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair and cupped his jaw with the other hand. The kiss went on for mere seconds, but Call could swear it felt like years by the heat that flooded his body, and the sense of giddiness in his chest. 

When they drew back, Aaron slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at Call. His hair was mussed from where Call ran his fingers through it, and his smile was so uncertain and bashful it made Call’s heart hurt.

“Please tell me you meant what you said and this isn’t going to be a one-time thing because of the mistletoe,” Aaron whispered, ever the honest one. “Because I don’t think I can handle this being a one-time thing.”

“This isn’t because of the mistletoe,” Call promised, a smile starting to tug at his lips. “I mean it kinda is, but I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now. A long while. Long before the mistletoe was involved.”

“Good,” Aaron smiled, soft and honest and so _so_ hopeful. “Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while too.” Aaron chewed on his lips, tightened his arms around Call, then softly said; “I like you, Call. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Call felt his heart beat a happy dance against his ribcage, and allowed a small bubble of happy laughter to escape. “I like you too. And, yes, I would like that.”

Aaron laughed along, his cheeks coloring, and brushed a kiss against Call’s temple, who buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Yo, lovebirds, we’re still waiting for that hot chocolate!” Jasper shouted from where he and Tamara were sat with matching grins on their faces. 

Call whipped around to glare at the pair of them, although he knew it didn’t hold much heat since he was too flushed and happy to be angry, but it was the effort that counted. Aaron simply chuckled and complied, snatching the discarded goods from the boxes with one handing, and offering his other hand for Call to hold.

Aaron’s smile turned brilliant when Call laced their fingers together, and Call privately thought that all the Christmas lights in the world couldn’t compare to the brightness of the boy stood right next to him. He squeezed Aaron’s hand and led him back towards their friends, the sprig of mistletoe hidden in his other hand so he could throw it at Jasper’s head later.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and having various Christmas foods none of which were lichen, thankfully. 

Aaron wrapped an arm around him halfway through the first movie, and Call let his head rest against Aaron’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. 

When Aaron whispered a  _Merry Christmas_ against Call’s ear later that night and kissed his boyfriend’s hair lightly, Call drew him in for a proper kiss and secretly thought that this was definitely the best Christmas ever. 

❅ ❄ ❆ ❄ ❅  

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this, I'm worried I didn't get the dynamics between characters right so any feedback would be very appreciated. That aside, I hope you enjoyed the fic and that your holidays are going well <3
> 
> I post way more stuff on Makarcallum on tumblr so you can read more of my Calron fics there, or come talk to me there or on my main blog sulkybbarnes!
> 
> Kudos/comments are most appreciated, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
